Conventionally, water-insoluble agrochemicals, such as insecticides, herbicides and/or fungicides, are formulated alone as emulsion concentrate (EC), microemulsion concentrate (ME), suspension concentrate (SC) or dry concentrate compositions. When formulated with a second active, such as a water-soluble agrochemical, difficulties such as low active loading limitations and poor compositional stability may result in problems such as the formation of two or more phases, or crystallization of one or more of the actives from the composition.
To overcome those limitations, prior art compositions typically contain the water-insoluble agrochemicals as a solute dissolved in an organic solvent. High solvent loading is required in order to solubilize the water-insoluble agrochemical and provide stable ME, EC or SC compositions. Problematically, organic solvents are generally toxic, harmful to the environment, and/or are expensive. Moreover, water-soluble pesticide loading in such compositions is typically limited.
A need exists for high load pesticide compositions comprising water-soluble pesticide and water-insoluble agrochemical compounds having reduced solvent content and improved stability.